Yaya's confession
by Blackfang64
Summary: This is alternate scene to when Yaya kissed Hikari. Yaya/Hikari oneshot bit of NagisaTomao in omake.


**Author: this is my first Strawberry Panic fic so I hope I did a good. This is my alternate version on what would've happened when Yaya kissed Hikari. **

**Yaya's confession **

Yaya sat there on the floor, her eyes filled with rejection. Her mind was trying to process on what just happened and what she did. She looked over at the girl crying. "Hikari!" Yaya called out.

"Yaya-chan… why… are you doing this?" Hikari asked as her eyes didn't even look at Yaya still filled with tears. Yaya paused as she looked Hikari. 'What have I done?' Yaya thought. "Um… I… listen to me…" Yaya replied as she got up. "No!" Hikari cried out. Yaya froze as Hikari looked away hiding her tears. "No…" Hikari repeated.

Yaya froze on the spot as she realised that Hikari was in pain. 'Hikari please just give me a chance to explain' Yaya thought. Yaya's legs gave up as she sat on the ground. She sat there looking at her hands. 'Hikari doesn't understand, I need to tell her' Yaya thought as she looked up at the girl.

'Her tears are of pain, why have I caused my angel to feel this pain?' Yaya thought as she tried to get up. Her legs weren't moving, they had given up hope just like her heart. 'No I'm not going to let Hikari get away in pain, I'm going tell her whether she wants to hear it or not' Yaya thought as her legs regained movement.

She slowly walked over to Hikari as she opened her eyes to see Yaya walking towards her. "Please just leave me alone" Hikari cried out. "Hikari please listen…" Yaya said as she placed her hands on Hikari's shoulders. "No!" Hikari yelled as she opened the door and tried to get away.

Hikari couldn't move as her wrist was being held on. "Yaya let go!" Hikari cried out. "Hikari forgive me" Yaya mumbled. Hikari's stopped as Yaya pulled her back inside and closed the door. "Don't touch me" Hikari sobbed. "Hikari, will you just listen to me!" Yaya yelled.

Hikari stopped crying as she looked at Yaya. Yaya began to cry as Hikari stopped trying to get away. "Hikari I… I…" Yaya swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I love Hikari!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I… I've loved you ever since the first day we met, you were an angel that had fell down from heaven, I didn't want you know about my feelings for you, I just wanted you to be happy" Yaya said as she calmed down.

Hikari stood there mesmerized as her eyes never left Yaya's sad ones. "Hikari, I'm sorry for what I did, I just wanted you for myself, I didn't stop to think on how you would feel. Hikari I just wanted your love but if your love lies with Amane then fine but please don't hate me, I do truly love you with all my heart" Yaya said as she let go of Hikari and walked over to the bed and sat down.

Yaya hung her head down as her tears fell down from her cheeks and onto her hands. Her hair looked like a mess as she pushed it away from her face. She closed her eyes and hoped the sound of a door opening and closing would be heard.

The room was quiet as Yaya could hear the faint sound of footsteps. The sound stopped as Yaya felt her chin being lifted up. Next thing she knew she felt a warm touch on her lips. She opened her eyes to see Hikari kissing her.

Her eyes were filled with amazement as she was actually kissing the one girl she loved. Hikari broke away from the kiss cupping Yaya's cheeks as she looked into Yaya's eyes. "Yaya, I Don't hate you, what you did was so sudden I just… I had an encounter like this earlier I didn't want to…" Hikari paused as she remembered earlier when Kaname had tried to make her love her.

"Yaya-chan I'm glad you feel for me that way" Hikari said as she moved her face closer to Yaya's. Yaya was blushing softly as she could feel Hikari's lips brushing against hers. "I love you too Yaya" Hikari whispered as she kissed the girl softly. Yaya's eyes couldn't help but let out tears of joy.

'Hikari, did she just say…' Yaya thought. Yaya pulled Hikari in and pulled her on top of her as she kissed Hikari back. Hikari laid there on top of Yaya kissing her passionately. Yaya wrapped her arms around Hikari's waist as she pulled the girl closer onto her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaya woke up the next morning to find Hikari on the other side of the bed fast asleep. She looked down to see she wasn't wearing anything. She then remembered what happened and let out a smile. She looked over at Hikari and couldn't help but trace the girl's cheek. 'My little angel looks so cute' Yaya thought.

Hikari moved onto her back as her eyes slowly opened to about half way. "Good morning Yaya" Hikari greeted as she saw the black haired girl smiling at her. "Good morning my angel" Yaya replied as she leaned down and kissed the girl softly.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Yaya called out as she quickly broke from the kiss. "It's me Nagisa, are you guys up yet?" Nagisa asked. Yaya immediately covered herself as Hikari quickly hid behind the covers. "Are you guys ready…" Nagisa stopped as she saw Yaya and Hikari in bed hiding behind the bed covers. "Uh I'll just go" Nagisa muttered as she quickly closed the door.

Yaya and Hikari heard the sound of a thud as they looked at each other. "Perhaps we should get up" Hikari suggested as she got out of bed. Yaya followed after couldn't help but look at the cute little angel in front of her.

"My angel" She mumbled.

**End**

**Omake **

**Nagisa: owie my head hurts (rubs her head) **

**Tomao: Nagisa must've seen something bad if she ran into a wall that fast. **

**Nagisa: Yaya and Hikari were…. (Whispers in Tomoa's ear) **

**Tomao: 'Wow she actually did it' does Nagisa know what happened? **

**Nagisa: Not really **

**Tomao: Well how about I give Nagisa a little taste on what happened (eyes light up) **

**Nagisa: (backing away) uh Tomoa-chan? **

**2 hours later **

**Nagisa: (lying in bed) what happened? **

**Tomao: (sits up next to Nagisa) uh nothing (kisses Nagisa)**

**End of Omake **

**Author:** so what do you think? I hope I did alright, please tell me if I did okay. The omake was a little weird I admit but I wanted something with a little bit of Nagisa/Tomao. Read and review to let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
